Tastes Like Chicken
by Chuquita
Summary: You can have to much of a good thing! Goku's eaten too much Cinniburst Gum, somehow it's caused the Super Saiyajin's tastebuds to go numb for a week! Will Goku be able to cope without being able to taste ANY food? And what happens when Vegeta finds out ab
1. Default Chapter Title

9:15 PM 12/11/00  
By: Chuquita  
E-mail me @: lac31685@aol.com  
Tastes Like Chicken!  
  
Summary: You can have to much of a good thing! Goku's eaten too  
much Cinniburst Gum. Somehow the gum's caused the Super Saiya-jin's  
taste buds to go numb for a week! Will Goku be able to cope without  
being able to taste ANY food? And what happens when Vegeta finds out  
about this? Based on true story that happened to yours truely.  
  
Chuey's Corner: Hi everyone! Welcome to my second fic! For   
those of you who've read "Veggienapped", I hope you enjoy this  
one too, and for those who didn't, don't worry, you won't have  
to read that one to understand this one. ^u^  
  
Ages: Yes, I know Marron is older than Bra, yes I know their real age differences,  
and these ages are kinda screwed up, but I like them this way, so please don't flame me.  
Chibi Trunks: 10  
Goten & Bra: 8  
Marron: 7  
Gohan: 17  
Everyone else is the same as in the show. Mirai is somewhere in his mid-late teens.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Chi-Chi! I'm hungry! " SonGoku pouted as he wobbled behind his wife, packages upon  
packages of Christmas gifts on his back. He had trudged thoughout the mall with her for what  
seemed like hours.  
" Goku! Stop whining! " Chi-Chi yelled back at Goku, " They'll be plenty for you to eat  
when we get home! Besides, I need you to carry my bags. "  
" Well what about Gohan? " Goku asked.  
" GOHAN needs to study his little brains out! I'm giving him an exam on Friday! " she  
replied as Goku stared at her, confused.  
" What's an exam? " he asked as Chi-Chi looked back at him like he had just sprouted a  
tenticle out of his forehead.  
" WHAT'S AN EXAM!? " she screamed in shock.  
" I don't know, that's why I asked you. " Goku said as Chi-Chi grumbled something   
underneath her breath, then continued to trudge onward, " Chi-Chi? Chi-Chi? Chi-Chi wait for me!"  
  
  
" Can we get this over with! " Vegeta gritted his teeth as Bulma searched the selves of  
the store looking for presents for Chibi Trunks & Bra.  
" I don't know what to get them. " Bulma sighed sadly, " Trunks never made a list and   
Goten ate Bra's. "   
" Just get them anything! " Vegeta shouted, then folded his arms.  
" Why don't you just get them one of those electronic pets? " Chi-Chi's voice came from  
behind them as Bulma turned around.  
" Oh, hi Chi-Chi! " Bulma smiled, " I don't think so though, if I bring one of them home  
I'm sure Mirai'll be libal to lose his mind, I mean, he's been unusually paronoid since that   
entire "veggy" thing happened. "  
Vegeta looked to his left and raised an eyebrow, 6 feet of shopping bags piled ontop of  
each other, " Now what in Dende is THAT?! "  
A perky, muffled voice answered from beneath the packages, " HI VEGETA! "  
Vegeta paled, " Oh no! " he groaned.  
" Oh yes! " Goku's dopey grin shined through from a large hole between several bags,   
" Hey Vegeta, do ya mind holding these for a second? "  
" OF COURSE I MIND! I'M NOT TOUCHING YOU'RE BAKA PRESENTS! " Vegeta screamed at Goku, who  
reached out & dropped the bags onto Vegeta.  
He smiled, " Now you are! " Goku looked down, " Vegeta? Vegeta? " he poked at the pile,  
getting no response, " Whoops. " he walked over to where Bulma & Chi-Chi were chatting, missing  
the mass of packages, which began to glow. Vegeta burst out from underneath them at SSJ2, he   
looked about angrily.  
" Well, I'm not sure what to get Trunks, but I think Bra wants a puppy. "   
" How can you tell? "  
" Well, lately she's been feeding Goten doggie treats and taking him for walks.   
Everytime I ask her why she always tells me that if she had a REAL dog that she would stop doing  
this....did you know that your son was actually SHEDDING the other day? And yesterday I could've  
sworn he had fleas! I'm getting worried about him. " Bulma said.  
" You know what I think, I think that-- " Chi-Chi stopped, feeling a tug on her sleeve,  
she looked back.  
" --we should go home right now so I can eat. " Goku smiled as Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes  
while Goku's began to water, " PLEASE-OH-PLEASE-OH-PLEASE-OH-PLEASE!!!!! "  
Chi-Chi groaned in disqust, then reached into her purse, " Just hold on, I think I might  
have something in here for you Goku. " she said as Goku's eyes lit up.  
" REALLY?! OOH! LEMMIE SEE! " Goku bounced up and down like a 7 year old as the passers  
by stopped and stared.  
" Aha! " Chi-Chi said triumphently, and produced a small pack of gum from her purse,   
" Here Goku, " she said, handing the gum to her husband, " but remember, you can only have ONE! "  
the whole mall became dark and lightning flashed in the backround, Goku looked around, confused.  
" Uh, okay? " he said, " But Chi-Chi? Why can I only have-- " Goku sighed, Chi-Chi was  
once again talking to Bulma, comparing prices of different items, most of which Goku didn't   
understand. He figured if you found what you were looking for, what was the point of going out  
and trying to find the same thing somewhere else. Goku shrugged, then heard a growling noise   
coming from down below.  
He looked at his stomach, then heard a voice cry furiously, " KAKOROT! "  
Goku's eyes widened, " Wow! My stomach sounds just like Vegeta! Cool! " Vegeta slapped  
Goku across the back of the head.  
" BAKAYARO! THAT WASN'T YOUR STOMACH!!! " Vegeta yelled as Goku looked down.  
" Oh, hi Vegeta! " Goku smiled at the aggrivated Saiyajin prince, " Lookie what Chi-Chi  
gave me! Gum! " he shoved the pack in Vegeta's, now surprised, face.  
" GET THAT BLASTED THING AWAY FROM ME! " Vegeta pushed Goku's arm away, Vegeta, who had  
gotten a whiff of the strange, cinnamon case, said curiously, " What the heck is "gum" anyway? "  
" I dunno, but Chi-Chi said that I can only have "ONE PIECE" " Goku quoted as the same  
darkness and lightning appeared in the backround, he turned towards it, only to just see another  
group of mall shoppers in front of the various stores. Goku shrugged, then took a piece of gum  
out of the packet, " SinnEburrst.." he sounded out, " Now with more flavor crystals. Ooh. "   
Goku tossed the piece of gum into his mouth and began to chew it, a wide, satisfied smile   
engulfed his face, " Hee-hee, it's tingly. Just like little ki blasts going on inside my mouth. "  
Goku giggled, little sparks going off inside his mouth, " Hey Vegeta, wanna piece? " he asked,   
spittle flying out of his mouth onto Vegeta's armor.  
" No Kakorot I do NOT want any of your bizarre earth food! " Vegeta grumbled as he   
disqustedly flicked the bits of saliva off of his clothes. Goku swallowed the gum, then stuck his  
tongue out.  
" YUCK! " he shouted, " Maybe I should stick to just chewing it. " Goku said as Chi-Chi  
turned around.  
" Come on Goku, let's go. " she motioned, then took the gum from him.  
" Chi-Chi? Can I have a piece? " Goku asked as Chi-Chi looked at him.  
" You didn't take one yet? I'm surprised, here you go. " she said, handing Goku back the  
packet, Goku glanced around.  
Goku shrugged & popped another piece of gum in his mouth.  
" I thought you were only supposed to have one? " Vegeta said suspicously.  
" Well, " Goku said between chews, " I still have the last one in the back of my mouth,   
and now they're all mashed into one see! " Goku stuck out his tongue, one large wad of gum   
splattered in a ball on it. Vegeta cringed in disqust.  
" Kakorot, you are bizzare. " Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
" Hey! Ya know what it reminds me of? That time we fused, remember that Vegeta? Wasn't   
that fun? " Goku smiled as Vegeta turned a shade of green, recalling the horrible nightmarque  
ordeal. The whole idea of sharing a body with Kakorot still gave him those nightmares, having  
Kakorot constantly nagging him on the outside was bad enough, but constantly having to hear him  
from withen the recess of his mind was a whole nother thing all together, especially since   
Gogeta, their fused personality, would have control of their body and mind, with the exception  
of Goku & Vegeta's thoughts.   
" DON'T remind me. " he grumbled as he walked on beside Goku.  
" Vegeta! This way! " Bulma called as she motioned the prince to turn in the other   
direction, Vegeta responded and walked over to her.  
" BYE VEGETA! " Goku waved, then picked up Chi-Chi's packages & flung them onto his   
back, " Now who'll I talk to? " Goku sighed, bordom once again setting in around him. He looked  
around for Chi-Chi, then saw her in line. Goku glanced down at the gum in his hand, " I have to  
give Chi-Chi her gum back before she finds out I took more than one! " Goku gulped, " I should  
tell her what I've done. " he said to himself, then noticed Chi-Chi, who was roaring angrily  
at a frightened sales clerk. Apperently, Goku decided, the man didn't have what she wanted, for  
his wife took this moment to leap overtop of the counter & begin to strange the poor man as   
helpless shoppers looked on in horror, " Or maybe I'll just keep this and hope she forgets about  
it. " Goku watched the scene unfold, then ate 3 more pieces of gum and sat down, indian style as  
he saw his wife take down several mall cops, who had come to the rescue of the sales clerk.  
" Hey mister, aren't you gonna help? " a small boy asked Goku, who looked up at the   
kid, surprised.  
" Try to take down Chi-Chi? I'm not THAT stupid. "  
  
  
SonChi-Chi emerged from the mall, an evil, Vegeta-like grin on her face. Her neatly   
tied up bun now just a mass of hair sticking out at various places on her head, along with   
various bruises and bumps on her body. Goku waddled along behind her, a now HUGE wad of the   
bubblegum trapped in his mouth, which had kept the Saiyajin quiet for the past couple hours.  
" Get in the car Goku. " Chi-Chi said in a soothing, yet maniacal manner, her left bottom  
eyelid fidgeting as she opened the passanger's door. Goku nervously put the Christmas presents  
in the trunk, then got inside the car and closed the door carefully behind him. Chi-Chi walked  
around to the drivers side and slammed the door shut behind her, then yanked her arm away,   
grabbing with it the hinge on the door. Goku stared at her, then glanced outside, avoiding her  
gaze and started to chew his bubblegum with slightly more intensity.  
Goku opened his mouth to speak up, realized he couldn't, being that (A) one wrong word  
and his wife would personally maim him, and (B) he had a chunk of gum in his mouth the size  
of Texas.  
" Well, that was "fun", wasn't it Goku? " Chi-Chi said in the same, upsetting voice as  
before, Goku rolled down the window & hocked the gum out of his mouth and onto the front left  
tire of the car next to him, then rolled the window back up and breathed a sigh of relief. For  
Chi-Chi was still staring straight ahead, and had probably not noticed him do so, " Let's go   
home now, okay? " she said as Goku nodded.  
" Now Chi-Chi, just be careful okay, you can't get too tense in the car becAAUGH!! "   
Goku screamed as Chi-Chi jolted their car in reverse, then punched the gas pedal, sending the  
car flying a couple feet forward and landing two inches from a nearby row of cars and trucks.  
The car began to gain speed as Chi-Chi made a humongous U-turn onto the highway, crashing   
through several trees. The same, huge, psychopathical grin on her face, " CHI-CHI CUT IT OUT!! "  
Goku cried as he put his hands on the wheel, only to be met by an icey glare from his wife.  
" Go-KU. " she gritted her teeth warningly as Goku slowly took his hands off the wheel   
and put them in his pockets, " If you would like to live to see dinner, I suggest you NOT do that  
again, hmm? "  
Goku's eyes widened, his mind completely blocking out every word with the exception of   
dinner. He licked his lips happily, then rolled his tongue about inside his mouth and raised an  
eyebrow, " That's strange... "  
" What is it Goku? " Chi-Chi said, physically calming down a bit.  
" Uh, nothing, nope. Nothing at all. "  
  
  
  
Goku lay spralled on the couch, holding his empty stomach in pain as he watched the   
window to outside, his youngest was fetching a stick Bra had just thrown. Goten ran up to the   
young girl on all fours. Then got up and bowed as Bra stuck a cookie in his mouth. Goku drooled  
as he stared at the box of cookies Bra was holding, considering the farfetched idea of going   
out there himself and doing a couple tricks for one. The idea blanked out of his mind as an   
infamous melodious phase came from the kitchen.  
" Dinnertime! " Chi-Chi cried, causing the grin on Goku's face to widen. He transported   
himself to the kitchen and gasped with joy. It looked like he was going to eat today after all.  
There was a large fish sitting on a dish ontop of the oven along with rice and several other   
dishes of food.  
" FOOD! " Goku yelped happily as he dashed to his chair and plopped himself in it, then  
began to bounce up and down.  
" Just hold on a second. " Chi-Chi ordered as she put bits and pieces of the food onto  
a plate, while Goku, with every bounce, caused the chair beneath him to creak with a tremendous  
cry of pain, " Here you go. " she smiled, " But WAIT for your sons. " Chi-Chi said as Goku's   
smile drooped into a frown, his pupils widened and his bottom lip wobbled back and forth with   
disappointment, " Don't you give me that face mister! It's not right for you to eat without   
everyone else at the table! " she told Goku, who's eyes welled up with tears.   
Gohan bounded down the steps, " I'm here Mother! " he called as he walked into the   
kitchen and sat down properly.  
Goku's eyes darted from the plate full of delicous food in front of him to the backdoor,  
::COME ON Goten!:: he clenched his teeth as the smell of the dinner began to tease him, and   
just when he couldn't take the temptation anymore Goten opened the door that went to the front  
yard.  
" I'm HERE! " he said happily as he leaped into his seat & moved about. Goku grinned in  
sucess, then grabbed the chunk of fish with both hands and bit down into it. A confused look   
came over the Saiyajin's face.  
" That's strange, this never used to taste like that? " he scratched his head as the   
other members of the household stared at Goku. Gohan looked at his plate & cut a small piece,   
then ate it.  
" Tastes just like it normally does to me. " Gohan said to his father, " Maybe you just  
got a bad piece. "  
" Maybe. " Goku said, a slight pang of fear in his stomach.  
" Here, lemmie have yours and you can have mine, okay? " Gohan said as he switched plates  
with Goku, then ate a piece of his fish, " I don't see anything wrong with yours. Try that   
slice. " Gohan pointed to the plate that was now in front of Goku. Goku shrugged and picked up   
the fish with his chopsticks and placed it in his mouth. The same nervous contortion appearing  
upon his face.  
" What's the matter Goku? " Chi-Chi asked her husband.  
" Well, it doesn't TASTE right. " he said, baffled.  
" But it tasted just fine to Gohan, so it must be just you. " Chi-Chi concluded, " What,  
does it taste like? "  
Goku's face paled, " It, it doesn't taste like anything. I, I can't taste it at all! "   
he said, grabbing his collar and pulling on it.  
Goten grabbed some fish and ate it, " Nummy! " he smiled happily. Goku frowned   
sorrowfully.  
" I mean, I can feel it in my mouth, but, but I, I can't taste it. It feels slimy, but it  
doesn't have any taste. " Goku said nervously as Chi-Chi got up and walked over to her husband.  
" Okay Goku I want you to open your mouth. " she said as Goku did so, " Now stick out   
your tongue. " Goku let his large tongue hang out as Chi-Chi gasped, causing Goku to panic.  
" Wha, wha is if?! " he muffled as Gohan walked over to where Chi-Chi was standing.  
" Dad, you're NEVER gonna believe this! But-- " Gohan said.  
" BUH WHA BUH WHA!!! " Goku screamed helplessly, his tongue still sticking out.  
" Your tastebuds, they're, gone? " Gohan gasped as Goku's eyes widened, " Dad? Dad? "   
Gohan waved his hand in front of his father's face, but producing no response, " Wuh-oh. "  
Goten sniffled, " Daddy's DEAD! " he cried.  
" NO HE'S NOT! " Chi-Chi screamed, then glanced at Gohan, " Is he? "  
" I think he's just in, a state of shock. " Gohan blinked twice, then slightly poked   
Goku's arm and watched, surprised as his father tipped over and fell out of his chair and onto   
the floor, still in the same position. Gohan looked around, " I think we have a problem. "  
  
  
  
" OH MY GOD! GOKU! WHAT HAPPENED?! " Bulma gasped as Gohan, Chi-Chi, & Goten walked in  
the door, the unconsious Goku hanging over Gohan's shoulder.  
" Nothing major, but I think there's something wrong with Goku's tastebuds. " Gohan said,  
adjusting his glasses.  
" Wrong? What happened to them? " Bulma asked.  
" They're not there. " Gohan shrugged, " They weren't there when he had dinner tonight,  
or should I say, tried to have dinner. He couldn't taste a thing and when I found out and told  
him why he went into a state of shock! "   
" Oh my goodness..." Bulma said in a whisper, " Come on down to the lab, I'll run some  
scans and tests on him. " she said as Gohan & Chi-Chi followed Bulma. Goten sat down on the   
living room floor. Bra walked into the room, then noticing Goten smiled happily.  
" GooGoo! " she said excitedly as she pulled a cookie out of her pocket, " You're back!"  
" B-Chan! " Goten's eyes lit up, his pupils following the cookie's every move. He sat   
down on all fours, his tail wagging joyfully.  
" Comeon Goten! Let's go play fetch! " Bra said as she grabbed a squeaky ball and opened  
the door, Goten following close behind. The two giggled happily, a pair of aggrivated eyes   
watching them from the darkened hallway.  
" Kako-brat! " Vegeta schouled, " If he's here that must mean KAKOROT'S here too! " he  
grumbled, " Just GREAT! " he said sarcastically, then noticed the door to the Brief's lab   
swinging back and forth gently, " And I bet I know where he is too. " Vegeta smirked as he   
entered the lab and walked down the stairs, " If that baka messes with anything I'll final flash  
him back to King Kai's! "  
  
  
" Well, I have good news, and bad news. " Bulma said as she stared at her computer scans.  
" Isn't it always that way. " Gohan sighed sadly.  
" Okay, the good news is, Goku hasn't killed his tastebuds, they've just been eaten   
away by something, the nerves aren't working. But they'll probably be back in commission in about  
a week. The bad news is that it won't be for about another week, so Goku'll either have to go  
without eating-- "  
" --yeah right. " Gohan rolled his eyes as Chi-Chi elbowed him.  
" --or he's going to have to stomach, no pun intended, eating his food without being   
able to taste it for about 6-7 days. " Bulma finished as Vegeta stared into the lab, poking his  
head in the doorway, " What I can't figure out is WHAT caused this to happen. Goku would have   
to eat something pretty acidy to end up like this. "  
" But Goku hasn't eaten anything yet today! Except the fish but I think this happened   
before that. " Chi-Chi said as a little knob was clicked inside of Vegeta's head, a sly, evil  
grin appeared on the ouji's face.  
" It's that gum! " he giggled to himself, " Kakorot has done himself in! " Vegeta's   
eyes widened with an excitable, childish spark inside them, " This is too good to be true! " he  
shouted with delight as everyone in the room turned their attention to Vegeta, sans Goku, who  
was still unconsious and laying on a platform, face up.  
" What did you say? " Bulma said, confused as Vegeta smirked.  
" Nothing. " Vegeta returned to his conservitive position, leaning against the wall.  
" No, REALLY. What did you just say? " Bulma stared at Vegeta.  
Vegeta sighed, frustrated, " I said it's probably from that gum Kakorot ate. He had   
enough of it. "   
" Gum? " Bulma raised an eyebrow, " What kind of gum? "  
" HOW THE HECK WOULD I KNOW! I DON'T TAKE CARE OF THAT BAKA!! " Vegeta yelled as Gohan  
pulled the empty pack of gum out of Goku's pocket and gasped.  
" He's right! " Gohan said, " Who gave Dad gum anyway? " he said, puzzled as Chi-Chi's   
face grew red with anger from behind them, fangs sprouting in her mouth.  
" GOKU!!!!! " she screamed as Goku jolted upwards, banging his head against a ceiling   
light, " I TOLD YOU YOU COULD ONLY HAVE ONE! "   
Goku looked about, then bit his lip in fear when he noticed the demon-like expression on   
Chi-Chi's face, " Well, okay, well what happened was, calm down Chi-Chi I-- "  
" He stuffed all 20 pieces down his throat the moment you gave him the packet and told   
me that it all counted as one because he chewed them all together. " Vegeta fibbed as Goku   
glanced at him.  
" That is NOT what happened, I mean, it sorta was but the first part was definately a   
lie Vegeta! " Goku shouted, turning his eyes back and forth between Vegeta and the now   
psychopathical Chi-Chi.  
" Oh come on Kakorot, we all know what a glutton you are. Have you bakas ever seen how  
he eats? " Vegeta pointed out as the now convinced members of the Son family and Bulma stared   
at Goku in an appalled manner.  
" But I didn't! " Goku cried as Vegeta, realizing he had an upper hand in the matter,  
smirked unmercifully.  
" I was wondering where that huge wad of bubblegum on our tire came from! " Bulma said.  
" Well, I did do THAT, but I didn't know it was your car! And what Vegeta said was   
wrong too, sorta. " Goku sputtered about as Chi-Chi loomed from behind him.  
" SON GOKU! " Chi-Chi screamed angrily, " HOW DARE YOU NOT LISTEN TO WHAT I TOLD YOU!   
YOU'RE WORSE THAN GOTEN! "   
" But, but I-- " Goku tried to explain, the smirk on Vegeta's face turning into a large,  
goofy grin, which seemed out of place on him.  
" YOU CAN'T BUT ME BUSTER! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE MORE THAN ONE AND WHAT DO YOU DO!? YOU  
TAKE THE WHOLE DARN PACK! WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE TO YOU EXPECT TO SET FOR GOHAN & GOTEN! " Chi-Chi  
yelled at the top of her lungs as Goku cowered back, " NOT ONLY ARE YOU NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO  
TASTE YOUR FOOD THIS WEEK, BUT NOW YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE EATING ANYTHING PERIOD! "  
Goku's pupil's widened, " Wha??? " he yelped, " Wha, whadda you mean? " he asked,   
frightened.  
" I MEAN that YOU are going without ANY FOOD for a week! " Chi-Chi grinned evilly as Goku  
gulped, then fell back and wailed. A hysterical laugh echoing from the hall. Bulma turned around  
to see Vegeta sprawled on the floor with laughter.  
" Whoops? " Vegeta opened one eye, then rushed out of the lab, giggling to himself.  
" I really can't believe that man sometimes. " Bulma groaned, " He takes such delight in  
seeing Goku in pain. Goku, hey Goku? " she said, then noticed the saiya-jin wobbling back and   
forth, " You okay? " Bulma asked as Goku waddled backwards and fainted, smashing into the floor.  
" OHHHHH! OHHHH! " Goku groaned in agony as Gohan & Chi-Chi looked down at him. Goku   
grabbed his stomach as he lay there on his side, " It hurts! Need fooood! " he wailed painfully   
as Chi-Chi knelt down.  
" Goku? Goku? " Chi-Chi said in a worried voice as she shook her husband, " GOKU! "  
" Ohhh, feel, to weak to move...everythings, getting dark..." Goku said weakly as he   
closed his eyes and went limp.  
" GOKU! " Chi-Chi screamed, frightened, " GOKU IT'S OKAY! I PROMISE I WON'T PUT YOU ON   
A DIET! JUST WAKE UP! " she cried, hugging Goku.  
Goku zipped to up on his feet & lifted his arms in the air, " YEAH! WOO-HOO! " Goku   
cheered, then looked around him at the others, who had sarcastic looks on their faces. Goku's   
smile faded, replaced by a confused stare. He looked down at Chi-Chi.  
" Umm, got milk? "  
*************************************************************************************************  
7:18 PM 12/14/00  
Will Goku surivive a week without his sense of taste? Furthermore, will he   
survive Chi-Chi's temper? And will Bra get the puppy she wants so badly?  
Find out in part 2 of "Tastes Like Chicken"!!!  
  
Whee! ^u^ And so ends the first half of Tastes like Chicken.  
I hope you liked it. I focused on the Briefs family in my last  
fic so this time I'm baseing one of the Sons. I hope you guys  
liked this fic. Yes, I actually did lose my tastebuds for a week   
in a similar way. I went shopping for school supplies with my Mom & sister  
one day, and, over the course of the day, ate 7 out of the 15 pieces of   
Cinniburst, but not in the same way as Goku ate 'um. 'u';;  
  
-Chuquita 


	2. Default Chapter Title

9:35 PM 12/14/00  
By: Chuquita  
E-mail me @: lac31685@aol.com  
Tastes Like Chicken! Part 2!  
  
Chuey's Corner: Sorry this came out later than I wanted,  
I've been busy.  
  
Summary: You can have to much of a good thing! Goku's eaten too  
much Cinniburst Gum. Somehow the gum's caused the Super Saiya-jin's  
taste buds to go numb for a week! Will Goku be able to cope without  
being able to taste ANY food? And what happens when Vegeta finds out  
about this? Based on true story that happened to yours truely.  
  
Here's the second half/part 2  
  
Ages: Yes, I know Marron is older than Bra, yes I know their real age differences,  
and these ages are kinda screwed up, but I like them this way, so please don't flame me.  
Chibi Trunks: 10  
Goten & Bra: 8  
Marron: 7  
Gohan: 17  
Everyone else is the same as in the show. Mirai is somewhere in his mid-late teens.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Wow, look at all the food! " Bra gasped as she waddled into the kitchen, staring in  
shock at the thousands of pastries, cakes, pizzas, cheeseburgers, fish, and other various   
food items that surrounded the kitchen and lead outside to the front yard.  
" What the heck?! " Chibi Trunks said as he looked around at the treasuretrove of   
deserts and snack foods.  
" Teeheeheehee! " Vegeta giggled childishly as he carried a giant cake box in his arms,   
then stopped when he spotted the children, " Uh--hello brats. " Vegeta switched back to his usual  
scowl.   
" Daddy, what are you doing with all that food? " Bra asked in a confused manner.  
" Why, nothing, I'm just going to bring it to Kakorot's, that's all. " Vegeta snickered   
as Chibi Trunks & Bra's jaws dropped to the floor.  
" Daddy! Are you...feeling okay? " Bra said, frightened as Vegeta bent down.  
" Why of course I am princess. " Vegeta cooed to Bra as Trunks rolled his eyes, " But,  
if you really want to know, I'm playing a "game" with Kakorot. " he winked, an evil smile on his  
face.  
" Huh? " Trunks said suspicously.  
" Kakorot ate some kind of strange earth food the other day, and now he won't be able  
to taste any of his "precious" food for a week. " Vegeta mocked happily.  
" Wait-a-minute. You're giving him stuff to eat, but he can't taste anything you   
bought?! " Trunks said, flabbergasted.  
" Well, yes, basicly. " Vegeta said, " Now if you'll excuse me, I have some more   
potato chips to bring outside. " he grinned, then skipped off, giggling like a little kid in a  
candy store.  
Trunks looked down at Bra and put his hand on his cheek, " I never wanna get old. "  
  
  
  
" WAHHHHH!!!! " Goku cried as he layed down, spread out all over the couch, " I'm so   
HUNGRY!!! " his bottom lip wobbled, Goku's stomach let out a roar of displeasure, " Ohhhhhh! "  
" Dad, stop moping around. Fix yourself something if you're so "HUNGRY". " Gohan   
groaned as Goku looked up at Gohan with big sugary eyes.  
" But I don't know how. And even if I did I couldn't because I can't even taste it. "  
he sniffled as Gohan looked at his father smuggly.  
" I swear, sometimes I think I'm adopted. " Gohan said to himself as the phone rang in   
the other room, " MOM! CAN YOU GET THAT! " Gohan called from the living room.  
" Okay Gohan. " Chi-Chi said as she picked up the phone, " Mushi Mushi, Son residence,   
who's this? "   
" Gohan? Is that you? " a girl's voice said on the line as Gohan perked up from the other  
room.  
" No, this is Chi-Chi, Gohan's mother, and who are you? " Chi-Chi said suspicously.  
" Oh, my name's Videl, hasn't Gohan mentioned me to you? " Videl asked as Gohan came  
rushing in from the other room, accidently slamming into Chi-Chi. He fumbled around for the   
phone.  
" Hi-Videl-I'm-sorry-I'll-have-to-call-you-later-bye! " Gohan smacked the phone down   
on the hook and breathed a sigh of relief.  
" VIDEL? AND JUST WHO IS VIDEL?! " Chi-Chi narrowed her now red eyes at Gohan, who   
sweatdropped.  
" Uh, no-nobody. She's the uh, milkman. " Gohan stuttered.  
" I'm not buyin it kiddo. Besides, we have no MILKMAN! " Chi-Chi growled as Goku began  
to wail from the living room.  
" WAAAHHHHMILK! WAHHHHH!!!! " Goku sobbed loudly as Gohan & Chi-Chi turned their   
attention to Goku, then back to each other.  
" You're telling me right now who this girl is Gohan! " Chi-Chi roared as Gohan jumped  
to his feet and ran up to his room.  
" Sorry-Mom-gotta-study! Later! " Gohan said, locking the door shut. Chi-Chi stomped up  
to her son's room and pulled the doorknob out of its socket.  
" GOHAN!!! "   
" *sniffle*, it's not fair. " Goku cried from the living room, then sniffed the air,  
" Food? " his eyes widened as he crawled up to the window, " Food for Goku, food good. " Goku  
said in a daze as he plasted his face against the window and gawked with delight. Enough goodies  
and snacks were piled across the Briefs front lawn to feed the entire country of Japan for a   
year, " It's, so, BEAUTIFUL! " Goku sighed dreamily. He bounded outside, rubbing his hands   
together viciously.  
" Go ahead Kakorot. " Vegeta grinned as he leaned against the wall of the house, " I got  
it all "just for YOU". " he snickered. Goku, unable to keep his thoughts in order as his eyes  
darted about mentally devouring all the food on the lawn.  
" REALLY VEGETA! " Goku grinned excitedly, " You got all this for little ME! " his   
eyes watered, " Gosh that's nice of you Vegeta, I always knew you'd come around! Hee-hee, aww   
man this is GREAT! " Goku squealed as he grabbed a humongous chicken leg and opened his mouth &  
and bit into it chicken, then stopped and began to sniffle.  
" Why, what ever is the matter Kakorot? " Vegeta mocked, pretending to be conserned.  
" It, it doesn't taste RIIIGGGHHHTTT! " Goku wailed as he kneeled down.  
" Aww, isn't that a shame..." Vegeta's smile extended across his face, Goku still staring  
at the ground, " You know Kakorot, you can have as much of it as you want. I'm not giving you   
any limit. "   
" But, but food's not fun if I can't savor what I'm eating. Candy cane's are pepperminty,  
and nachoes are spicy, and chocolate's SO SWEET! " Goku mused, " Oh I could eat it forever!  
And rice is so ricey and lemons are sour and grapefruit is too but the regular grapes are sweet  
except for the green ones but I don't really like those and OH THE FISH! I LOVE THE FISH! IT'S   
SOOOOOOO, SOOOOOOOO, fishy! " Goku waved his arms about as Vegeta stood there in disbelief.  
" Kakorot, I don't have time to listen to your baka speeches! " Vegeta huffed, then   
glanced back at Goku, who now had a spotlight shown upon him, " Oh Dende! "  
" But, BUT THAT'S ALL OVER NOW!! " Goku sobbed, " I'LL NEVER EVER EVER GET TO TASTE   
ANY CANDY CANES OR NACHOES OR CHOCOLATE OR RICE OR LEMONS OR GRAPEFRUIT OR GRAPES, OR EVEN   
"FISH"!!!!! " he cried as he fainted to the ground, " I'll end up STARVING to death now.   
*sniffle* WHY ME! I never did anything to hurt anyone! I've been BETRAYED by my FAVORITE THING   
IN EXISTANCE!!! "   
" Fish? "   
" NO! " Goku cried as he grabbed Vegeta by the shoulders, " FOOOOOD! " he sobbed while  
hugging a very disquested and horrified Vegeta, " A SINGLE PACK OF GUM HAS SEALED MY FATE! I  
PROMISE I'LL NEVER EAT ANY OF EVER AGAIN! "  
" Food? "  
" NO! GUM! " Goku held tighter as the terrified Vegeta struggled to push Goku away.  
" GET OFF OF ME YOU PATHETIC BAKAYARO! " Vegeta shoved Goku to the ground, " IT'S ALL   
YOUR FAULT ANYWAY! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO ATE THAT STUFF! " he looked down at his own clothes &   
stuck out his tongue in disquest, " Great, now I have to go burn these. " Vegeta grumbled as he  
walked off back into the house.  
" Why? " Goku asked, still sniffling mildly.  
" BECAUSE YOU WERE JUST BLUBBERING ALL OVER THEM!!! " Vegeta screamed, " ECH! KAKOROT  
GERMS!!! " he squrmed like an preschooler who'd just gotten kissed.  
" Come on, it's not like I have cooties or something. " Goku said as Vegeta walked back  
inside, Mirai began to exit, only to have the door slammed in his face. Goku cringed, " Hi   
Mirai! "   
" Ugh! " Mirai Trunks rubbed his nose, " What's up with him?! " he pointed at the   
back-door.  
" He's just mad at me cuz I gave him a hug. " Goku said in a relaxed way, " Ya know I'm  
surprised he put out all this food for me and then just ignores me. "  
" What foo--HOLY TWINKIES! " Mirai gasped, just noticing that his backyard was filled   
with plates and tables of food, " WHAT HAPPENED HERE!!! "  
" I dunno. Vegeta bought me all this food, but, I can't have any because I, *sniffle*   
KILLED MY MOUTH!!! " Goku wailed as Mirai scratched his head.  
" What the heck are you talking about Goku? " Mirai asked as Goku's pupils began to   
enlarge again.  
" Chi-Chi gave me this food called gum, and I ate some but she told me not to take more  
than one piece but I got really really hungry so I just had another and another and another and  
another and another and-- "  
" Goku! "  
" Yes? "  
" Just, skip to the point okay? " Mirai groaned as Goku rubbed his eyes & continued.  
" And I must've eaten to many of them because when I went to have dinner later on my   
taste buds were missing and Bulma said that they're dead. " Goku sighed sadly as he sat on the  
lawn, drawing a circle in the dirt with his pointer finger.  
" Dead? " Mirai Trunks raised an eyebrow, " They're not "dead" Goku, probably just numb."  
" Well, how do I get them un-numb! " Goku said curiously as Mirai narrowed his eyes.  
" Just WAIT for them to get back to normal. Even though you can't taste anything doesn't  
mean that you can't eat period! "  
" Period? Is that a type of fruit? " Goku said, confused.  
" No I didn't mean, in that sense I, oh forget it Goku. " Mirai sighed as Goku put his  
first two fingers on his forehead.  
" I think I'm, gonna go home now. " he said in a babyish voice, then teleported himself  
back into his house.  
Mirai Trunks grumbled, then looked around, " Now what am I gonna do with all this food?!"  
  
  
" ECH! NASTY DISQUSTING WEAK-WILLED KAKOROT! " Vegeta growled as he took off his Saiyajin  
armor & dropped it to the floor, " One more thing I won't be able to wear again. " he said as he  
threw the clothes into the fireplace, " Maybe that Onna will make me another one. "   
" Watsa matter Daddy? " Bra said innocently as Vegeta, now only in his boxers, looked  
down at his daughter.  
" Kakorot ruined Daddy's armor, that's all. " Vegeta remarked, then did a double take.  
Bra was sitting on Goten's back, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING! " he exclaimed.  
" Playing with Goten, he's my puppy! " Bra hugged Goten, who had a goofy stupid look on  
his face, " I LOVE GOTEN! " she smiled as Vegeta reered back, then yanked Goten out from under  
Bra & held him up with his left hand, catching Bra with his right & putting her under his arm.  
" YOU BLASTED LITTLE KAKOROT CLONE! HOW DARE YOU HALLUCIONATE "MY" PRINCESS!!! " Vegeta  
scowled angrily as Bra reached out as far as she could in Goten's direction.  
" DA-DEE! He's MINE! " Bra cried as Vegeta smirked.  
" Not anymore, HE'S ABOUT TO BE BLASTED INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION! " Vegeta tossed Goten   
into the air & zapped him, sending the boy flying through the wall and against the tree in the  
front yard, " Sit down *sweetie* I don't want you to get hurt while I'm killing your little   
"puppy". " Vegeta said as he sat Bra down and stomped outside, preparing to use his Final Flash   
on SonGoten, who got up and waddled about woozily.  
" DADDY DON'T HURT HIM! " Bra cried as she got up and ran outside as fast as she could.  
" FINALLLLL FLAAAAA--" Vegeta began as his level began to rise, the dizzy Goten now   
sitting on the ground, confused. Bra ran out in front of Goten, picking him up & tossing him to  
the side.  
" DADDY NO! " Bra screamed as Vegeta's eyes widened.  
" BRA MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!!! " he cried, frightened as he tried to hold back his attack.  
" Daddy that's a bad bad thing you wanna do to my friend Goten! " Bra scholded as Vegeta  
felt his grip on the attack weakening.  
" PLEASE BRA MOVE!!! " he cried as he slipped, sending the final flash hurtling towards  
the two children, " BRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Vegeta screamed,  
then blocked his eyes, opened them, and looked around to see nothing up now burnt ground,   
" EEE! " Vegeta yelped, " Bra? Bra? BRA! " he called out nervously, " OH NO! I..I, I KILLED   
my widdle B-chan!! " Vegeta slumped to the floor in disbelief of what he had just done, then   
looked downward, " That Onna of mine'll kill me! " he gulped, then felt a tap on his back,  
" KAKOR--eh? "  
" Silly Daddy! " Bra giggled from behind her father, who looked back at Bra & smiled.  
" B-CHAN! " Vegeta squealed, squeezing Bra, " I thought I'd killed you! But, how did   
you-- "   
" Goten SAVED me with his instant transmission that HIS daddy taught him, wight GooGoo?"  
Bra giggled, pointing to Goten, who stood a couple feet in front of Vegeta & Bra, staring  
out into space.  
" WHA?! " Vegeta's mouth hung open, gripping tighter on his daughter, " That THING saved  
you by using KAKOROT'S technique! "  
" Uh-huh. Isn't he special! " Bra blushed as Vegeta got up and cautiously walked past  
Goten, then backed up into the house & bolted the door shut, " He's so kawaii! " she sighed   
dreamily as Vegeta glared out the window.  
" Special? That's a nice word for what HE is! " Vegeta mumbled, slightly frightened,  
then heard a slight rumble from below and looked down.  
" Hee-hee, Daddy's tummy's empty! " Bra giggled as her father blushed, then narrowed  
his eyes.  
" Blasted stomach! " Vegeta growled, his stomach copying him, he set Bra down, " Now  
what am I going to eat! I gave that blasted Kakorot all OUR food! Shimata! "  
  
  
  
" Oh my God! Am I going to be a Grandmother! " Chi-Chi said, starry-eyed at a beet-red  
Gohan, " OH GOHAN! " she hugged her son in excitement, " You ARE going to make me a Grandmother,  
AREN'T YOU! " she gave Gohan a cold stare.  
" Uhh--I, uh, well we're not even married or anything she's just my girlfriend so I   
don't, umm, can I talk about this to you later? " Gohan stuttered.  
Chi-Chi sighed, not paying any attention to Gohan, who crept away, " Oh I hope it's   
a girl! Chi-ChiJR, I like the sound of that don't you Gohan! Gohan? Gohan? " Chi-Chi glanced   
around, " Now where did he go? "  
  
  
" I can't believe this! " Gohan groaned as he walked up to the front door, only to find  
it being slammed in his face. Goku trudged in, his face a pale, sickly green, " FATHER! "  
Goku walked over to the couch and flopped down, beginning to whimper.  
" FATHER! DAD! Are you okay? " Gohan gasped as Goku looked up at his son, Goku's eyes  
moving painfully slow.  
" All that food, there was so much of it. " his voice quivered as Gohan groaned.  
" Is that it? Dad, there's a little thing called patience, you don't have it! That's  
what got you in this mess in the first pla-- "  
" --you should've seen it! " Goku smiled, irrigardly, " I was sitting here and then I  
smelled something. This beautiful wonderful smell. Do you know what that smell was Gohan? " his  
eyes sparkled.  
" Your B.O? "  
" NO! Foooooood. I peered outside, and there were hundreds, thousands, millions of plates  
of foooood. I ran outside and kept staring at um, they were so beautiful....anyway, Vegeta came  
out and he told-- "  
" VEGETA! HE KNEW THAT YOU CAN'T TASTE ANY FOOD AND HE DECIDED TO JUST GO OUT THERE &   
SET UP A SMMOROUSBORG OF IT!!! " Gohan yelled in shock as Goku nodded weakly.  
" --and, and, he told me, he said that I can have as much of it as I want and that it   
was all for me see? So I grabbed this big piece of chicken, and I take a bite, and I remembered  
that I can't taste any, and then Vegeta started to laugh at me cuz he can taste food & I can't  
and-- "   
Gohan growled angrily, then lit up, " HEY! "  
" Is what they make oatmeal out of. " Goku smiled, " I miss oatmeal, I remember when I   
used to be able to eat it in one gulp... "  
" Not hay, "hey"! I have an idea! " Gohan explained as Goku tilted his head sideways.  
" Idea? " Goku blinked, curiously.  
" Yeah, come on! " Gohan called as he grabbed Goku's hand & dragged him off to the   
kitchen.  
Goku sniffled, " The KITCHEN! How I miss thee. Home to the fridge and the freezer and  
the microwave and the oven where Chi-Chi bakes those yummy little muffins in, and the-- "  
" --hush father! " Gohan grabbed tighter onto Goku's wrist, then let go, " Okay, now I  
want you to tell me-- " he said as he reached into a cabinet and pulled out three little packets,  
" Which one of these is the gum Mom gave you? "   
Goku looked at the packets, then pointed to the one in the middle, " That one! That one  
there! I remember because it was red, just like Vegeta's face when I dropped Chi-Chi's Christmas  
bags ontop of him. "  
" Uh-huh. " Gohan raised an eyebrow, " Now Dad, here's what I want you to do, now just  
listen carefully because I don't want you to forget... "  
  
  
" ROAR!! " Vegeta's stomach screamed in agony as the prince sat at the kitchen table,  
the drawers and doors to all of the cabinets and cubbyholes flung open, Vegeta put his arms  
on the table & leaned his head sideways upon them.  
" Ohhh, blasted Kakorot, it's all his fault! " Vegeta pouted, then glanced around and   
stuck his thumb in his mouth and smiled, almost instantly calming himself down. He closed his   
eyes.  
" Ding dong! " the doorbell rang as Vegeta's eyes popped open, " TRUNKS GET THAT!! " he  
shouted furiously as he pulled his thumb out of him mouth, then stuck it back in again.  
" I'll get it Daddy! " Bra called back as she skipped up to the frontdoor & opened it,  
Goku standing before her, " Oh, hi Mr. Goten's Daddy! " she said in a whisper, glancing back at  
Vegeta, who had fallin asleep, " My Daddy's takin a nappy right now. " Bra looked down, " I'd  
offer you something Mr. Goten's Daddy, but we're all out of food. "  
" Really? That's so SAD! " Goku's eyes watered as he felt a smack across the back of his  
head, " OH! Thanks Gohan! "   
Gohan zipped back inside one of the bushes, " No! Just give her the food! " he whispered  
loudly as Goku & Bra looked at the bush.  
" Did that plant just talk? " Bra said, confused.  
" Wow! Talking plants! What'll Bulma think of next. " Goku said, equally in awe.  
Gohan stuck his hand out of the bush, grabbed the gum in Goku's pocket & handed it to   
Bra, then gave an O.K sign & slinked back into the plant.  
" Hey! Did you see that! " Goku said, astonished, " How DO they do it? "  
Bra looked at the gum, " Ooh, green! " she smiled, " I'll go see if Daddy wants some.  
Thank you Mr. Goten's Daddy, thank you Mr. Goten's brother! Bye! " Bra shut the door.  
" Well, it worked. " Goku said as Gohan got out of the bush.  
" Not exactly as planned, but. " Gohan shrugged, " Come on Dad, let's go home and wait. "  
" Wait for what? " Goku asked as he followed his son down the driveway.  
" You'll see. "  
  
  
" Daddy Daddy lookie! " Bra held the green package of gum in front of Vegeta's nose.  
Vegeta sniffed and cocked open one eye.  
" Waffa hef es bhah? " he said, then closed his eye again.  
Mirai Trunks walked into the kitchen and let out a sputter of giggles, " Bra, is he doing  
what I THINK he's doing? " he gawked, pointing at Vegeta, who still had his thumb in his mouth.  
" Napping? Yup. " Bra said, then looked at Mirai, " Hey Mirai Trunks, want some gum? "  
she asked innocently as Mirai stared in disbelief at Vegeta, who had a huge smile across his   
face, a content giggle emerging from his lips every so often.  
" Never knew they had pacifiers on Bejito-Sei..." Mirai said, then smirked, " Warrior  
race, yeah right. " he chuckled to himself as he walked up the stairs, leaving Bra & Vegeta  
alone in the kitchen.  
" Daddy! Daddy wake up! " Bra shook Vegeta, then smiled, " Guess what! I killed   
"Kakorot"!!! " she exclaimed as Vegeta sat up, wide-eyed.  
" REALLY!? " he grinned, then noticed Bra laughing happily, " Alright child, what did  
you really wake me up for? "  
" Lookie what I got! " she dropped the gum in Vegeta's hand, " It's mint. " she smiled.  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, " Where did you get this? "  
" One of the plants in Mommy's garden gave it to me. " Bra answered as Vegeta raised   
an eyebrow.  
" Uh-huh. " Vegeta said, then rubbed his hands together & stuffed multiple pieces in his  
mouth, " Hey, this is actually pretty good! " he continued to chew the gum.  
" Daddy, can I have some? " Bra asked as Vegeta handed her a piece, Bra sniffed the gum.  
" Hmm, strange, it doesn't seem minty at all, kind of spicy actually...oh well. " Vegeta  
shrugged it off as Bra unwrapped her piece of gum & examined it.  
" Hey Daddy, isn't this the same gum that made Goten's Daddy lose his tastebuds? " Bra  
said curiously as Vegeta's eyes popped open. He spat out the gum and began to hack.  
" THIS CAME FROM KAKOROT'S HOUSE!!!! " he screamed in fright, " THAT BAKAYARO! HE SET ME  
UP! I'LL KILL HIM!!! I'LL DESTROY HIM!!! I'LL, " Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs.  
" --end up going a week without being able to taste stuff? " Bra added as Vegeta   
nervously licked his lips, unable to taste any of the spicy flavor of the gum still around his  
mouth and gasped, then toppled onto the ground, accidently smacking his head against the oven.  
" Daddy? Daddy? " Bra shook Vegeta, then bit giggled, " Silly Daddy! "  
  
  
" Dad? Hey Dad? " Gohan whispered as Goku yawned, " You'll never believe what happened  
to Vegeta last night? "  
Goku sniffed the air, " PANCAKES! ALRIGHT! " he bounded out of bed & ran out of the room,  
the poked his head in the doorway, " Can't talk now son, after I eat! " Goku rushed downstairs &  
leaped into his seat, " HI CHI-CHI! " Goku grinned.  
" Well, aren't we Mister Perky this morning. I'd never thought you'd get out of that   
slump you were in the other day. " Chi-Chi said as she covered a large wedding cake behind her &  
served Goku some pancakes.  
" I don't know, but I have a feeling something very special's gonna happen to-day! " Goku  
smiled as Chi-Chi glanced at her husband oddly.  
" What ARE you talking about Goku? " she asked as Goku let out a giggle.  
" I got hungry last night, and I went downstairs & took a muffin out of the fridge, and  
GUESS WHAT! "  
" What? " Chi-Chi said, confused.  
" IT TASTED LIKE MUFFIN!!!! " Goku waved his arms about happily as Chi-Chi narrowed her  
eyes.  
" Are you insulting my cooking SonGoku? " she said warningly as Goku looked at her, then  
grabbed his plate & downed his pancakes whole.  
" No! I'm saying my tongues back to normal! And the syrup tastes sweet and the pancakes  
taste pastrylike and the butter tastes like-- "  
" Butter? " Chi-Chi said, trying to add on.  
" YEAH! " Goku grinned widely, " How did you know? "  
" I'm psychic Goku, I know everything. " Chi-Chi said sarcastically.  
" Really? Quick! Tell me what I'm thinking about right now! " Goku said enthusiastically  
as Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.  
" Food. " she mumbled.  
" WOW CHI-CHI! YOU ARE PSYCHO! "   
" PsyCHIC Goku. " Chi-Chi corrected, a vein bulging on her forehead.  
" That's what I said...HEY! I have to go tell Bulma the great news! BULMA!!! " Goku   
cried as he lept out the window. Chi-Chi put her hand on her forehead.  
Chi-Chi groaned, " That man is pickles shy of a jar. "  
Goku stuck his head in anxiously, " Pickles?! Where?! "  
  
  
  
" DING DONG! " the doorbell rang out in a high-pitched sound as Bulma yawned and got up  
out of bed.  
" Now who could that be! " she walked down the stairs in her light pink robe, then put  
on her slippers & slowly opened the door, closing her eyes slightly as a reaction to the   
immense sunlight.  
" HI BULMA!!! " Goku shouted happily as he grabbed his old friend & hugged her, " GUESS  
WHAT BULMA! I'M CURED! I CAN TASTE FOOD AGAIN! ISN'T THAT GREAT!!!! "  
Bulma groaned in pain from the squeeze & unlatched herself from Goku's arms, " Huhwha? "  
she said, " Goku, I just got out of bed I haven't even had any coffee yet! " she cried as Goku  
grinned.  
" I HAVE! " he raised his hand as if he were in school.  
" I noticed. " Bulma said meekly as she wobbled over to the kitchen & began to brew up  
some coffee for herself.  
" And ya know what it tasted like?! " Goku continued on in a sing-song voice.  
" No Goku, what did it taste like. " Bulma said in a weak voice as she poured the coffee  
out into a mug.  
" It TASTED like COFFEE!! " Goku waved his arms about happily as Bulma mumbled to herself  
" I swear, that man sweats sugar. " she moaned to herself as she sipped her drink, then  
sighed contently.  
" OHHHHHHHHH!!!! " a familiar voice groaned from upstairs in the bedroom as Goku smiled.  
" I bet I know who-that-is! " Goku sang as he skipped over to the bottom of the staircase  
as Bulma reached her hand out from where she was sitting.  
" NO GOKU! DON'T! " she cried, unfortunately, thanks to Goku's instant transmission, the  
saiya-jin was know standing in the bedroom. Bulma got up from her chair & ran up the stairs after  
him.  
" HI THERE VEGGIEHEAD! " Goku's voice sang out as Vegeta opened his eyes, face to face  
with "Kakorot".  
" AHH! " Vegeta shrieked, then growled, " KAKOROT! "  
" Hey Vegeta, guess what! " he giggled as Vegeta made a fist.  
" GET OUT OF HERE KAKOROT! THANKS TO YOU AND THAT BLASTED EARTH FOOD OF YOURS I CAN NO  
LONGER TASTE ANYTHING!!! " Vegeta howled angrily as Goku continued to giggle, " What are YOU so  
happy about, YOU can't TASTE anything either you fool! "  
Goku let out a giggle, " Hey Vegeta, I can do something that you can't! " he sang happily  
while Vegeta folded his arms. Goku looked left, then right, " I can taste my foooood and you   
can't! Lalalalalalala! Hee-hee-hee! " Goku laughed, prancing about as Vegeta felt his eyes begin  
to get soggy as they welled up with tears, " Whatsa matter Vegeta? Are you crying? " Goku asked   
as Vegeta pulled the covers overtop of himself and tried desperately to keep himself from bawling  
" KAKOROT! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!! " Vegeta cried as he pointed towards the exit.  
" Hey Vegeta? " Goku asked as Vegeta pulled the covers off of himself, his eyes glassy.  
" WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!!!! " he screamed as Goku looked about, then pulled something out  
of his pocket.  
Goku grinned happily as he revealed the object, " Want some gum? "   
*************************************************************************************************  
10:22 PM 12/18/00  
THE END :)  
By: Chuquita  
I hope you guys liked this fic! I've   
been busy with my new puppy lately and  
he whines every three seconds so it took  
away from my writing time. But that's OK,  
cuz starting Friday I'm off from school!  
  
BTW: I should have part 1 to my next fanfic  
out by mid-next week.   
Short teaser--It's Christmastime & Vegeta  
finds out his Mother survived the explosion of  
Planet Bejito-sei & is living in a nearby town.  
How will he react when he meets her? And how did  
she escape? Why did she choose to crashland on Earth?  
Find out in the next fic--which has no title as of now. 


End file.
